


Kindling

by angelacaduca (kallistei)



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 06:10:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1594466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angelacaduca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharing heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kindling

**Author's Note:**

> A kiss for [](http://1anonymous1.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://1anonymous1.livejournal.com/)**1anonymous1**.

The temperature in Tokyo's taken a sudden, unseasonable drop and the heating in the apartment is having difficulty coping. Huddled on his bed, trying not to think about the cold, Yoochun doesn't even realise he's shivering until Junsu eases under the blanket that's failing to keep Yoochun warm and wraps around him in its place, closer and better, breathing against him. Yoochun's suddenly much warmer, a host of reasons for it, and they all condense down to Junsu, right there, snugged in tight and radiating heat like banked coals. That's all that's important. "I love you," Yoochun says as his teeth finally stop chattering. "Marry me."

"You only love me for my body heat," Junsu replies, grinning at him. Yoochun doesn't care that he's being teased as long as Junsu doesn't move away; Junsu just curls a bit nearer, tucking Yoochun closer against him.

Yoochun's nose is still cold, so he bends his head to bury it in the curve of Junsu's neck. Junsu yelps a little at the sudden chill and whacks Yoochun on the shoulder that's just under Junsu's hand. "You are very hot?" Yoochun tries, hiding a smile against Junsu's skin, stealing a taste while he's there.

"And you're freezing!" Junsu complains, but he curves his hand back around Yoochun's shoulderblade, another little point of warmth and contact that Yoochun presses into, like the way Junsu's heartbeat speeds up against Yoochun when Yoochun pushes up to kiss him properly, warm, warm and heat sparking between them.


End file.
